Lovers Forever
by The Wizard of Fire-Islinger
Summary: Co-written with: StormlingToXiniX One day, a Ralts and her parents were taking a stroll, when they found an injured Ralts alone. Join them on the journey that is life as they explore thier emotions toward each other together. I'm extraordinarily bad at summaries so just try a read. Rated T for language and sexual references.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there, people! I, in fact, am **_**not**_** dead, and have come up with a new story with a friend. So, enjoy :)**

Anna was taking a stroll with her parents, Sheerah and Gallowfrey (**Pronounced Ga-low-Free**) in the Petalburg Woods. All of a sudden, they heard a rustling sound emanating from a nearby bush. As both parents prepared to protect their vulnerable child, a small Ralts appeared, scared and cowering. Anna sensed a terrible emotion within it(this is "it" because the gender of the Ralts is unknown to Anna and her parents), and ran towards the anxious Pokemon, despite hearing the cries of her parents. She ran over to him and telepathically, spoke to him, _-Hello, who are you?-_

The Ralts shuffled over to her and spoke, _-W-who are you? Please don't hurt me.-_It whispered, shy and afraid.

Anna's parents ran over to the pair, concerned. "Anna! Get away from it!" her mother shrieked.

Ignoring her parents, Anna continued to speak gently to the other Ralts, judging by its' voice, it was a male. _-I'm not going to hurt you- _she said to him, walking closer, _-I'm Anna, who're you?-_

The male Ralts wrapped his arms around her, _-The two behind you seem as if they want to hurt me-_he pointed out.

Anna returned his embrace, _-Those are my parents, they are thinking that _you _will hurt _me_. But, it's fine, they're just overprotective.-_

_-Alright, if you say so, I'm Roy by the way-_

_-Well then, Roy, where are your parents?-_

_-They...I...don't really know...-_

Anna realized that something wasn't right and tried to soothe Roy, but her repeated attempts were unsuccessful.

"Anna, we really have to go!" her mother's concerned look told Anna that she wasn't joking.

"Alright, mummy!" Anna called back, _-Do you want to come with us, Roy?- _she asked him gently.

_-Is that okay with your parents? Because I don't want to be a bother,- _but even as he said this, his vision blurred and he collapsed into her arms, Anna then held him protectively as he fell unconscious.

"Mummy, Daddy, can we bring him home with us? Pleeeeeeeeeeeease?" Anna's parents couldn't say no to their daughter, especially when her expression looks this distressful.

"Alright, hun. But only if you take good care of him." replied Gallowfrey with a soft and gentle voice.

"Of course I will!" Anna bursted with sudden enthusiasm.

While Anna was carrying Roy's limp body back home, she looked briefly at her mother. Her expression hadn't changed from when Anna was talking to Roy. Anna felt uneasy during the rest of the journey home.

{Gallowfrey's PoV}

Gallowfrey carried Anna on his shoulders and Roy in his arms, while Sheerah followed her husband, her face still sour. He suddenly stopped and turned around, "What's wrong, Sheerah, dear?"

She smiled sweetly, "Nothing, my love, I'm just thinking about some...things..." She trailed off.

"Very well then, you better hurry up, because these kids get heavy after a while, you know," he said.

"I'll carry Anna for you," she offered.

Anna hugged Gallowfrey's head and said _-Okay, Mummy!-_

Gallowfrey handed her over to Sheerah and they continued their way home.

**Aaaaaaaaaaand that wraps up the pilot chapter, if you liked it, favourite, follow, and/or leave a review! Flames, constructive criticism, and anything is welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY, IT'S A NEW CHAPTER! CREDS TO **_**StormlingToXiniX**_ **FOR HELPING ME WITH PLOT, WRITING, GRAMMAR AND SPELLING, AND A TON OF OTHER STUFF. GO FAVE AND FOLLOW HIM, HE MIGHT (WILL TOTALLY) PUT UP A COMPANION STORY SOMETIME IN THE FUTURE.**

**ANYWAY, ENJOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

{Roy's PoV}

Roy woke up to see a hazy sky decorated with random streaks of bright colours. He stood up to examine his surroundings, but it took a lot more effort than he thought. Each muscle in his frail body seemed to be burning and freezing at the same time. He turned around and saw a flash of bright light that seemed to be coming from a strange being with an unfamiliar silhouette. Suddenly, he felt his body collapse and he went back to sleep.

Roy jolted awake and looked at his surroundings. He wasn't sure about what just happened, but he appeared to be in a bedroom. It felt as if it was both empty and baroque at same time, somehow. He felt warm, warmer than he had in a _long _time. _-Why is my side so warm?- _he thought, curiously, then turned to see Anna laying beside him, her arms around his waist. He slid his arms around her and she woke up, and when she saw that it was Roy, she relaxed, stretched, then said, _-Good morning, Roy.- _

_ -Good morning, Anna,- _he replied, _-Thank you for letting me stay the night with you and your family, but, I won't bother you guys anymore than that.- _

_ -What do you mean, Roy?- _Anna asked.

_-I'm leaving,-_he said, _-I shouldn't burden you or your family any longer than I have already.-_

_-Roy, don't leave yet, please, your wounds haven't healed yet; besides, you aren't a burden,- _Anna protested.

_-But your mother…-_

_-She just really, really overprotective of me. Don't worry, give her some time and it'll be all fine.-_

_-Are you sure? She doesn't seem like the type of lady that changes very much, if at all.-_

_-Yes, of course I'm sure, she _is _my mother, after all,-_ Anna gave an exasperated sigh.

_-Fine, but I'll stay here until I have healed, if her feelings towards me do not change, I'll leave to save you and your family trouble,- _Roy said, resolutely.

_-Alright, and if she _does_ change, you'll stay, right?- _Anna asked.

_-I don't know... I mean I don't wanna cause trouble for your father, even if your mother changes her view of me.-_

_-Well, you see, my father doesn't mind your presence. In fact, I think that he even likes you here. After all, he is an amiable person.-_

_-Really? Well, I guess that I'll stay a bit longer then,- _Roy said, turning around, so that he wasn't hugging her anymore.

Anna smiled and squeezed him closer to her, and said aloud, "Say, can you speak like this?"

"Of course, I can," Roy replied, still facing away from her, "Why do you ask?"

"Well…I-I thought that y-you couldn't speak like this…" she stuttered.

"I guess you'd think that, since we've only been commuting telepathically...but that doesn't mean you can jump to conclusions...", Roy said with a tone darker than before, then he turned around.

Anna then replied, "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to say that."

"Whatever, I just don't really like people who think that I am mute. I'm just really shy and I prefer to not be treated as if I have disabilities."

Anna's face flushed, and said defiantly, "Gah! Go back to sleep!"

Roy softly chuckled and said, "As you wish."

They fell asleep together just like that.

{Gallowfrey's PoV}

Gallowfrey was outside Anna's bedroom door, listening in, as he had heard Roy's gasp. Followed by a groan and some murmuring several moments later. _-Hehehe, I wonder what those two are doing…- _

_-Gallowfrey! Stop stalking the kids!- _came Sheerah's voice in his mind

_-Fine, fine…-_ "Killjoy," he murmured under his breath.

**AND THERE IT IS KIDS! (Lol jk I know most of you aren't kids XP) IF YOU LIKED IT REMEMBER TO COMMENT, FAVOURITE, AND FOLLOW! FLAMES, AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM WELCOMED! TILL NEXT TIME PEOPLES :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS! WE'RE BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER OF LOVERS FOREVER! (A.K.A LOVE IS ETERNAL) SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER, BUT I WAS ON VACATION IN JAPAN AND HAD WRITER'S BLOCK, ETC. ETC **

**ANYWAY, HERE'S THE CHAPPIE, ENJOY!**

{Anna's PoV}

(Next morning)

Anna and Roy were waken up the following morning by Gallowfrey, who rapidly banged two pots together while exclaiming, "WAKE UP, LITTLE CHILDREN!"

The children simultaneously snapped opened their eyes as if they were in imminent danger. "Really, Dad?" Anna shrieked. "That is not how you treat your daughter, and definitely _not _how you treat a guest!"

"Sorry about that. That's how we were woken up back in the day…" Gallowfrey chuckled.

"Dad, we are not living 'back in the day' anymore!" replied Anna furiously.

Gallowfrey only grinned and said, "Alright darling. Anyway, breakfast is ready, so if you want some, you better hurry up!"

Anna bolted out of bed and into the bathroom while Roy remained on the bed, deep in thought.

{Roy's PoV}

Roy couldn't stop thinking about the events that just happened yesterday. Suddenly, he heard a voice coming from beside him.

"Roy, don't you want breakfast?" Gallowfrey asked, curious about what Roy was thinking. Roy had no idea how Gallowfrey was able to sit next to him so quickly without making a sound.

"Uhm... What's that?" Roy asked, pretending to not know what breakfast was.

Gallowfrey stared at Roy, with a puzzled look on his face. "You're kidding, right? _Right_ Roy?!" Anna's father was yelling at Roy, flustered.

"Am I supposed to know what that is?" Roy replied, seemingly confused.

"Oh, for the love of Arceus, Roy! It's the most important meal of the day! How do you _not_ know that!?" Gallowfrey was _really _getting flustered.

"Sir, do you honestly believe that I don't want, or know what breakfast is?" Roy asked with utmost badassery, his tone changing completely from before.

Gallowfrey blushed embarrassedly, "Well...Uh...Yeah..." he was able to hear his daughter walking out of the washroom and snickering along with Roy as he said that.

"Well, c'mon, kids BREAKFAST AWAITS!" Gallowfrey cried out passionately.

Roy and Anna followed him, giggling at him all the while.

{Sheerah's PoV}

_Ach, when will that forsaken little runt leave?!_Sheerah thought to herself frustratedly stomping her foot on the polished marble tiles of the kitchen. As she turned back to the stove, cooking enough breakfast for four people, her husband came down the stairs with their seven-year old daughter and their little "guest".

_-Mommy! Can Roy stay with us until his wounds heal?- _Anna's asked telepathically, adding a mental puppy face in order to try and persuade her. Giving in to her daughter's wishes, and her usually compassionate nature, she replied_ -As long as it's alright with Daddy, then sure he can, darling!- _

_-Daddy said it was OK already. So he can stay, right?-_ Anna asked, still unsure.

_-Yep! He can stay with us then.-_

_-Yay! Thank you Mommy, I love you!- _she seemed really happy to have that runt with her, although Sheerah couldn't understand why.

_-I love you too, darling! Now come over here and get breakfast.-_

_-Okay!- _Anna's voice was light with joy.

Sheerah sighed as she put the fully-cooked pancakes, bacon, and waffles on four different plates and arranged them on the table in an uniform fashion.

The trio went over to the kitchen table to join Sheerah for breakfast.

**AND THAT CONCLUDES CHAPTER 3, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OUT WITHIN A MONTH. JUST A FAIR WARNING, MY FELLOW AUTHOR AND I DO NOT WRITE THIS STORY INADVANCE SO IT MAY TAKE US A WHILE TO UPDATE.**

**IF YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER, PLEASE REVIEW, FAVOURITE, AND/OR FOLLOW US AND THE STORY! **

**GOOD BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


End file.
